


Not The Best Time

by LokisLilButt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, Fluff, Mpreg, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisLilButt/pseuds/LokisLilButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Loki really need to, of all places, go into labour here?<br/>Set while Loki's in the glass prison in Avengers Assemble.<br/>Warning for mpreg and graphic childbirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pacing. That's all he did. Back and forth, back and forth, waiting for some entertainment, anything. Maybe he would take up the offer for a magazine. They could have at least given him a seat, a bed, a pillow. Anything. His feet were sore, stuffed into tight leather boots. He slowly lowered onto the floor, unzipping them, taking them off. He was too tired to get in a bother about the cameras on him. 

Hissing softly at the redness around his feet, more annoyed at the sight than the feel, he started to massage his feet. He would be more comfortable without the constant surveillance, but that was the point. Make him uncomfortable, make him feel trapped and claustrophobic, make him feel like an animal locked up in a cage. 

It was hard to keep up a magical facade. Even though he had been trained for years in the magical arts, it took immense concentration. He was trying to keep his abdomen flat and face young. Under the facade, his eyes were baggy, his face was paler than normal, and his hair was tangly and greasy. His abdomen was actually swollen up, like he was hiding a Midgardian basketball under there. Two, almost. So, he hoped to rest for a while. He let his head tip back against the wall, let out a soft sigh, and closed his eyes. 

He was woken at the sound of the glass being tapped on. His eyes lit up at the sight of a tray. Food! He crawled forward, too exhausted to get up, and looked expectantly at Stark. "Finally. I was wondering if I was going to starve to death." He looked down at the tray with a grimace, and two plates looked back at him. Mush. Grey mush. One as a main, one as a dessert, with a box of apple juice as a drink. No cutlery, as it could and probably would be used as a weapon. 

"Bon appetite!" Tony smirked, stepping back with his arms folded over his chest. He was quite surprised to see Loki push the bowl away from where the Man of Iron was standing and hunch over it, a soft growl coming from his throat. He was protecting his food like a wolf would. 

"Easy, tiger." Tony walked around to watch Loki from a different angle, not getting too close to scare him away. "Not gonna touch you. Can't, anyways. See, glass is a solid, can't put my arm through it. Who've thunk?" He laughed softly to himself, but stopped at the sight that Loki was making. 

The god was cupping his hands into the disgustingly textured and coloured 'food' and shoveling it into his mouth, licking all over his hands, arms, and plate when he was finished. At the sight of a tiny dollop of 'food' left on the floor, he madly licked it up, groaning softly. He was famished. He sprayed the apple juice into the plates, drinking from them to get any last scraps off them. He slowly laid down on his side, eyes closed, his first meal in ages. "Thank you." He said quietly. 

"Than- You just said... Where have you put Loki?!" Stark snorted. "No, seriously. What happened?" He crouched in front of Loki. 

"Please... Ah, please turn off those looking machines of yours. The ones your comrades are watching me with right now. I cannot harm you, Stark, as you said. Glass is a solid. I will tell you once the looking machines are off." Loki was staring up at the security cameras. 

Tony walked away, then came back ten minutes later. Of course, the cameras hadn't been turned off, just the red light blipping beside the lens. The Avengers were watching closely. Loki was standing when Tony came back. He had his hands behind his back.

"My magic is weak," Loki said softly. "It is very hard to keep it controlled for such a while. And, as you gave me... Food, my body tells me to trust you." He stared Tony straight in the eyes, and then breathed out. His midsection began to swell, his face one of concentration. "Ahhh... Mnn... Oh..." He wobbled as his growth stopped. The only magic he was using right now was keeping his leather fitted around such a large frame. 

"What th- Oh my- Look at that thing!" Stark backed away, pointing at it. 

"Oh... Is it that big? Oh." Loki said quietly, stroking over the top of his bump. "Mr Stark, if you do not want me to have my young here, then please listen to my demands. I need new clothes, silk or cotton preferably, and I need more constant meals. I am consuming for more than one, as you humans say." 


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, and Loki had been moved to a larger cell. One that medics could move in and out of, (while being protected by bodyguards) had a bed, and a bedpan. It wasn't a toilet, but it would suffice. 

Loki was sitting on his bed in a paper gown, looking weary. He sighed as another medical examiner came in, lifted his gown, and stared in amazement at his stomach. "It has to be some makeup, some prosthetics! That cannot be real!" He cried out. 

Loki was breathing calmly, almost meditating, to try to stop an outburst. He could quite easily overpower everyone in the cell, kill them instantly. His fingers were flexing, ready to grab a neck and wring it like a chicken's. 

But he wouldn't. 

He didn't want to be thrown out of the plane. 

But he probably wouldn't be thrown out, anyways. He was a medical breakthrough. He was a man (not really,  but they didn't need to know that) and he was with child. He frowned at another healer, who brought a large box with glass on it. Loki spooked, backing into a corner with wide eyes. The doctor shushed him, bringing her hand to his. He resisted the urge to slap it away. He went back to his meditative state, but a low growl grew in his throat when her hands brushed over the bump. 

Gel was administered to his belly, and a wand was pressed to the skin. Loki looked up at the sound of a heartbeat, faint, fluttering. He looked around, and saw the lady doctor from before staring at the screen. Fuzzy, grey, but he could see a definite shape. Baby. A normal looking one. Like a human child. 

Normal. 

Loki leaned slightly to whisper in the doctor's ear, "That is... My child? In my womb?" He asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear. She nodded, offering him a nervous smile. He nodded back, turning away and closing his eyes. His first normal looking child. It had only taken an eight legged colt, a wolf, a half dead queen of Hel, and a serpent. Trial and error, as the humans said. 

When he was finally allowed to rest, and to have some time alone, he stripped of the gown and ran a hand over the curvature of his stomach. He used his abilities to change his outfit into one made out of silk and chiffon in dark green. A dress, linking over one shoulder with a golden broach, stopping at his ankles with a golden hemline. He looked quite beautiful in it. 

He rested down, head against his pillow, hoping for some rest. He let a hand drift to his tummy, stroking it slowly. He was humming a lullaby, one Frigga had taught him many decades ago. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thor strode through the corridors, hand grabbing his morning. His brother was with child? He was outraged. His nostrils were flared, a vain was sticking out at his temple, and his face was red. 

He stopped in front of the cell, placing the hammer down. "Loki!" He yelled. Loki jumped at the voice, waking up. He glared at Thor, before slowly slipping out of bed. "How rude." He huffed. "I was resting, brother." 

"Loki, you could have told me!" Thor growled out.

"Well, you have been informed." Loki raised an eyebrow, hand on his bump. It was low, rotund. 

Thor stared, then sighed, stepping into the cell. "Bed." He snarled, and when Loki didn't move quickly,  he pushed him. "Ah, ah! Thor, you brute, do not push me. I am delicate. You could hurt the child." Loki folded his arms over his chest. He parted the dress at the stomach like a baby doll. 

His stomach was pale. Skin stretched taught, slightly red. Full with a child. 

Thor went silent. He calmed down, slowly lowering onto his knees. "Look at you." He whispered, hands moving over his stomach. Loki's stomach started to glow golden, with Loki's magic. Patterns started to cover his stomach, making Thor grin. "Look..." He mumbled. Loki chuckled softly, slowly lowering back onto the bed, lying down. He closed his eyes. Let Thor have his fun, let him calm down. 

"You are the God of Fertility, Thor, so what do you think about them?" Loki murmured, groaning softly at the feel of the child within him press out a foot. Thor gently pressed his finger down on the foot, pressing back. The foot kicked out harder. "Thor!" Loki snapped suddenly. "Stop it!" He bared his teeth. Thor drew his hand away. 

"Well. They are strong. They are healthy, will inherit your magical abilities." Thor said softly, with a grin. "They will drop soon. I shall have a healer watch on you." He stood, looking down at Loki, noticing a glow in his skin. "You need to rest before the birthing. I will have a good diet of food given to you, something to keep your energy up." Thor nodded, before leaving. 

Loki kept a straight face, but when his brother had left, he smiled. His brother was caring about him, even though it didn't seem that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that's the first chapter done! I didn't know how to end it, so I just made Loki confirm that he was pregnant. Comments and kudos are welcome! Love you guys! x ❤


End file.
